


Sherlock tattoo

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decide hacer algo para tener a John aún más cerca, en su piel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock tattoo

Sherlock llevaba fuera toda la mañana, algo que no me preocupaba, pues solía salir sin avisar.

De repente escuché la puerta cerrarse cuidadosamente, algo extraño, pues no era de los que se preocupaban por no hacer ruido precisamente.

\- Oh, ya estás despierto. ¡Buenos días! Prepárame un té. Y depositó un dulce y rápido beso en mis labios.

\- Claro, dije como algo mecánico y habitual.

Como siempre, se tumbó en el sofá con mi laptop, y comenzó a leer, pero a mí ya no me importaba, si es que en algún momento lo hizo. Tenerlo cerca y a salvo lo compensaba todo.

\- Estás de muy buen humor hoy ¿por qué? – le pregunté.

-¿Es que uno no puede tener un buen día? – contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No, quiero decir, sí, claro. Sólo es curioso. No tienes ningún caso entre manos ahora mismo y estás tan… sereno.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que no tengo ningún caso? – dijo entornando un poco los ojos.

\- Porque lo estás buscando por Internet ahora mismo. Pero aun así tienes algo en la cabeza, porque si no estarías subiéndote por las paredes.

Era fascinante como John podía llegar a conocerme tan bien. Puede que fuera fruto de la teína, pero en ese momento su cuerpo me resultó gratamente provocador.

Me acerqué a él, que estaba sentado junto a mis pies en el sofá, y deslicé un dedo por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios, mientras mi otra mano comenzaba acariciándole su pelo y acababa en su espalda.

Sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cuerpo, bajando lentamente hacia la cadera, mientras notaba ya su aliento en mi boca…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Estás herido?

\- Estoy perfectamente, John. No te preocupes – añadí al ver en su cara que mi respuesta había sido demasiado dura.

Él siempre se preocupaba por mí, arreglaba mis desastres y cuidaba de mí. Se merecía una vida que yo no podía darle, pero que por él intentaría.

Sin darme cuenta su mano estaba ya levantando mi camisa por el costado izquierdo. Su cara era una mezcla de asombro, incredulidad y burla.

\- ¡Éste soy yo! – gritó emocionado. ¡Y tú! Y… ¡oh!

\- Así es, John – dije mientras desviaba la mirada para no encontrarme con la suya.

\- No te avergüences. Son unas siluetas muy bonitas. Tal vez yo me haga uno – sonrió.

Una aliviada sonrisa por mi parte acompañó a la suya, hasta que se transformó en un quejido cuando uno de sus dedos tocó el dibujo.

Pero no duró demasiado, porque aprovechó que había abierto la boca para sellármela con unos cálidos labios, introduciendo en mí su lengua en un beso que fue a más y a más.


End file.
